Destiny's Curse, Fate's Prank
by Cami.B
Summary: SEQUEL TO:BIND BY DESTINY, TORTURED BY FATE! With Tohru gone, her child tells you what happened and why her life is completely miserable even if she supposedly has it all. A story about a poor child that won and lost everything at the same time...


**Destiny's Curse, Fate's Prank**

**By: .Cami.B.**

**Chapter 1: I am...**

AN: First and foremost, **this is the sequel to "Bind by Destiny, Tortured by Fate"**, so if you haven't read it yet, this story might be hard to understand. Now… Hello everyone! Here's the first chapter to the sequel that so many of you have requested. I was so surprised when people said that they wanted a sequel! But of course, I was happy and excited as well. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this sequel and please leave reviews to let me know what you think! Thank you all very much for supporting my first story! I love you guys! –Hugs- Enough blabbering, I'll let you read the story now. Hehe…

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its adorable characters!

-----------------------------------------

**Flashback. **

_I stared at the round objects that were covered in brown sticky stuff on my plate. _

_"What is it, Mommy?" I asked my mother across the table._

_She laughed at my confused expression. "It's called waffles, sweetheart. It's an American breakfast, I think," she answered._

_"Oh, then what's this stuff?" I asked after I dipped my index finger into the brown sticky stuff. I successfully covered the tip of my finger with it._

_My mother smiled at me. "That's called syrup. You eat it with the waffles," she explained._

_I looked at the brown sticky stuff on my finger for a second or two. Then, I stuck my finger in my mouth and sucked the brown sticky stuff off. It was sweet. I liked it._

_"Mm, its yummy Mommy," I said joyfully as I dipped my finger in again to get some more._

_My mother leaned over the table and grabbed my hand. She cleaned it with a napkin near by and handed me the fork. _

_"You're not supposed to eat it with your finger and you're not supposed to just eat the syrup either," she told me._

_I looked down at the plate before me. "Oh," I said plainly._

_I stabbed a waffle and lifted it off my plate. Immediately the syrup on the waffle leaked onto my fork and then all over my arm. I laughed._

_"The syrup feels funny Mommy," I said while laughing._

_I had expected my mother to be angry at me for creating a mess, but she smiled and came over to me. She lifted me off the ground and set the waffle back onto the plate. _

_"You are the messiest five-year-old ever. Come on, lets get you cleaned up, Sora," she said as she carried me to the bathroom._

_I chuckled lightly._

**End of Flashback.**

-----------------------------------------

I loved my mother and I precious all of the memories that we've created together. My mother was the only one that was there for me since the very beginning. She and I lived happily together in an apartment in Tokyo before. She owned a successful pastry shop called "Onigiri" where she made her delicious specialty rice balls and other pastries that she created. I love them. I can still remember when she used to take me to work with her. I would sit in the lobby and watch her work behind the counter. She always smiled when she worked because she loved what she did. I would always smile when she did. (But I don't know why) I practically grew up at "Onigiri" because I spent most of my time there. However, to this day, I regret going there. I wish that my mother never took me to "Onigiri". If she never did, my encounter with _that _person would've never happened and everything would still be ok…

-----------------------------------------

**Flashback.**

_After I took a bath, my mother dressed me in my favorite pink dress that "Unky" Yuki got me a few months ago. She was cleaning the dishes from breakfast when the door bell rang. I ran to it. My mother came after me. I jerked the door open to reveal a delivery man on the other side. I looked up at him. He kneeled down to my level._

_"Hello there little Sora, how are you today?" he asked._

_I gave him a huge smile. "I had wall-fills and sigh-rope for breakfast today. It was yummy," I told him proudly._

_He laughed (but I didn't know why) and patted my head lightly. "That sounds really good," he said with a smile._

_I looked at the box in between his body and his right arm. "Is that for me?" I asked anxiously._

_He looked at the box and then over at me. "Yes, I believe it's another package from you Uncle Yuki," he said._

_I jumped from joy. I loved it when I receive "Unky" Yuki's packages because there would always be presents in there for me. The delivery man handed the package to me and then stood up. _

_"Good morning, Ken," Mother said to the delivery man._

_"Good morning, Mrs. Sohma," he replied, "Well then, if you'll sign here, I'll be on my way."_

_My mother signed some paper on a clipboard and closed the door as the delivery man left. I carried the box to the table in the living room and jerked it open. I pulled out lots of pretty hair bows. I looked at them in aw. My mother plucked out a piece of paper and began to read it out loud._

_"Hello Tohru, Akito and I have just left China and here are some gifts for my adorable little Sora and the souvenirs I've promised you. I hand picked all of them, so I hope you both like them. Anyways, we'll be in Japan in a few weeks after we visit South Korea. See you then. Love, Yuki and Akito," she read._

_"Mommy, are these for me?" I asked with all of the hair bows in my hands. _

_She smiled. "I guess so," she said, "Yuki and Akito have spoiled you rotten."_

_"Hm, what does that mean?" I asked as I handed my mother a pink bow._

_She tied it around the hair tie that held my ponytail together. "Never mind," she said over a light sigh._

_"Ok," I said and smiled. _

_We both went to "Onigiri" together that morning. Mr. and Mrs. Hamasaki were both already there. _

_"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Hamasaki," Mother greeted the two._

_"Why, good morning, Tohru dear," Mrs. Hamasaki replied._

_"Good morning, Tohru," Mr. Hamasaki replied after Mrs. Hamasaki._

_I ran over to Mr. Hamasaki and wrapped my arms around his leg. I was happy to see him because he always had presents for me. He looked down at me and smiled. He then lifted me into the air. _

_"Good morning there little one," he said._

_I smiled. "Good morning, Mr. Hama-sa-key," I said slowly._

_He laughed. "Very good, you got it little one," he said._

_"Really?" I asked excitedly._

_"Ha-ha. Yes and you win…" he said, "…a present!"_

_Mr. Hamasaki pulled out a brand new art set filled with markers, crayons, paint, pastels, and pencils of many colors and sizes from behind him. A huge smile immediately overcame my face. _

_"Do you like it?" he asked as he set me down back onto the ground._

_"YES!" I answered as I examined the set in astonishment._

_He smiled. "I'm glad. I thought you might like it," he replied._

_"Thank you, Mr. Hama-sa-key" I said, once again, slowly._

_"No problem, little one," he said and went behind the counter. _

_I ran over to my mother joyfully. _

_"Mommy, look what Mr. Hama-sa-key got me," I said cheerfully._

_"You are really being spoiled rotten," she said._

_"Humph, you shouldn't use words that I don't know," I pouted upset because I didn't understand her._

_"Never mind, why don't you sit over there and draw mommy some pretty pictures?" she suggested._

_Without replying, I stomped over to the table that she pointed to. I sat down and began to work on my soon to be masterpiece. As I scribbled and doodled away, the store's door opened. It was Mimi and Suzumi, the other two people that worked here. They were two teenagers that my mother hired to help out as cashiers and servers. I looked over to them. Both of them came toward me. Mimi patted me on the head._

_"Good morning little Sora," she said._

_"Guess what kind of goody we have for you today?" Suzumi asked with her arms behind her back._

_Excited, I began to think. "Um…is it candy?" I asked hopefully._

_"Nope," Suzumi answered._

_"Chalk-co-lip?" I asked not knowing how to pronounce "chocolate"._

_"Ha-ha, nope," she answered._

_Frustrated, I gave up. Immediately, Suzumi pulled out a cute white bear with a pink bow around its neck. She handed it to me. I hugged it tightly. It was adorable. I loved it. My mother saw us and sighed._

_"Sora, what do you say to Mimi and Suzumi?" she asked._

_"Thank you Miss Mimi and Miss Suzumi," I thanked them. _

_"No problem, little Sora," Suzumi said._

_"You're welcome," Mimi said._

_Mother was right, I was in fact "spoiled rotten", but of course, I didn't know what she meant then. Anyways, just as Mr. Hamasaki, Mrs. Hamasaki, and my mother disappeared into the kitchen, the door opened again. I looked. This time, I didn't recognize this weird looking person. He had orange hair. I stared at him as he walked over to the counter. _

_"Hi, I was told that the author to this book owned this shop," he said holding up a copy of mother's book, "Is Mr. or Miss Sora Sohma here?"_

_Mother wrote a book title "Bind by Destiny, Tortured by Fate" during her spare time and it was published recently. It was "her story" she always told me. I use to think that she meant it was hers literally, because she wrote it, but it meant that it was about her life. (I didn't find out until later of course) She used my name to be her pen name, but not much people know this except close friends._

_Mimi stepped forward as Suzumi entered the kitchen to retrieve mother. "Oh, yes, she does own this shop," Mimi explained._

_"Oh, I see. So is she here?" he asked._

_Mimi was just about to answer when Suzumi suddenly popped out of the kitchen. "NO! SHE'S NOT!" Suzumi suddenly interrupted. _

_Disappointed, the man replied, "Oh, that's alright. I'm searching for the impossible anyway," he said sadly._

_Mimi and Suzumi exchanged confused glances as the orange haired man exited the shop. I returned my attention to my masterpiece, when I suddenly remembered that my mother once said that my father had orange hair. I immediately ran after the man without Mimi or Suzumi knowing. I found the man around the corner and ran to him. I tugged his long coat. He turned and looked down at me. I smiled._

_"Hey there, where did you come from?" he asked as he kneeled down._

_"Are you Daddy?" I asked cluelessly. _

_I was told that my father was dead, but I never really accepted the idea. I kept the belief that one day; he'll come back to life like the people do in movies. _

_"What?" he replied, confused._

_"Mommy said that Daddy have orange hair, just like you do," I told him._

_"Oh, little girl, you haven't met your father before?" he asked._

_I shook my head. "No, Mommy said that he went to a far away place and will never come back," I told him._

_Suddenly, a sad expression took over his face. "I see," he said almost sadly, "So where is you mother little---um…"_

_"Sora, my name is Sora," I told him._

_He smiled and patted my head lightly. "Sora for the sky, I see, I love the sky," he said._

_"Really? Mommy said that Daddy did too, that why she named me Sora," I explained._

_The man laughed lightly. "Ha-ha, I see. So where's your mother Sora?" he asked._

_I hesitated. "I don't know," I lied afraid that he'll take me back to my mother too soon._

_"Hm, where do you live?" he asked._

_"I don't know," I lied again._

_"What's your mother's name?" he asked._

_"Mommy," I answered._

_The man laughed lightly. Then, an old man came up to us. _

_"Mister, you have to go now," he said._

_"Yes, I know. Wait for me by the car, I'll be there in a second," he said and returned his attention to me._

_The old man examined me. I looked at him. He seemed to be surprised to see me. The orange haired man noticed the old man's surprised expression. _

_"What is it James?" he asked._

_"Nothing sir, its just…this girl…she looks just like the young Mistress," the old man replied._

_The man looked at me and smiled. "You do look like her," he said._

_"Look like who?" I asked confused._

_"My wife, she has brown hair just like yours and brown eyes too," he explained._

_"Do you miss her? Mommy said that she miss Daddy all the time," I told the man._

_He gave me a gentle smile. "Yes, I miss her very much, but she's at a far away place and I'll never see her again," he said. _

_"Don't worry, she'll come back just like Daddy will," I comforted him._

_"Hm, what in the world do you mean?" he asked._

_"I believe that Daddy will come back one day," I said._

_The man smiled. "I believe that he will too," he replied._

_I smiled. _

_"You really have to go Mister," the old man rushed._

_The man looked at me. "I'm going to visit my mother and wife. Would you like to come with me and I'll take you back later to find your mother?" he asked._

_"I can go, really?" I asked excited._

_"Of course," he said as he picked me up. _

_"Yay!" I said cheerfully._

_The man laughed. "I'm sure they'll love to see you. Especially my wife, you're a miniature version of her," he said._

_I smiled. "Mister…um…" I began suddenly realizing that I didn't know his name._

_"You can call me Mr. Kyo. How does that sound?" he asked._

_"Ok, Mr. Kyo do you have a phone?" I asked as he set me into the car._

_Confused, he pulled out a cell phone and handed it to me. The car drove off as I punched in the number to "Onigiri" (I only knew two numbers by heart, our house number and "Onigiri's" because Mommy taught them to me just in case). Mimi picked up._

_"Onigiri, how can I help you?" she asked._

_"Miss Mimi?" I said._

_"SORA, WHERE ARE YOU! ARE YOU OK!" she yelled frantically._

_"Yes, I'm fine Miss Mimi. I'm with Mr. Kyo," I said._

_"WHAT! WHO'S MR. KYO! WHERE ARE YOU SORA!" she yelled._

_"I'm fine. Mr. Kyo and I am going to see his mommy and his wife that's a bigger me," I told her._

_"What!" she said._

_"Mr. Kyo is my daddy, I think. Please tell Mommy that I'm ok and will be back soon," I said._

_"What? What daddy? What are you talking about? Sora, where are you?" she asked._

_"Ok, thank you Miss Mimi. Bye bye," I said and handed the phone back to Mr. Kyo._

_Mr. Kyo looked at me confusedly. _

**End of Flashback.**

-----------------------------------------

That was the first time I've ever seen him. That person was the person that will change my mother and my life forever. I wish I had never met this person now, but then, he was all I wanted. I wanted him more than anything, more than presents, candy, and everything else I've been spoiled with. Destiny granted my wish and returned him to us, but fate decided to play a cruel prank on me. Life is never fair. Destiny gave me one thing, but fate took away another. I hate him….That…that person. I hate him with all of my heart. I regret wishing him back into our lives. I hate him…I hate my father…

I am Sora Sohma and as you might have already guessed, I am the daughter of Kyo and Tohru Honda Sohma. It has twelve years since my first encounter with my father and I am now seventeen years of age. Since then, my life has changed dramatically. I still live in Tokyo, but I now live in my father's mansion in the suburbs of Tokyo instead of our apartment. I attend a private high school for wealthy heirs/heiresses and I am apart of a prosperous family. I am spoiled by everyone around me. I have great friends, perfect grades, and lots of people who care about me. My life is perfect…or at least it would be if my mother was still here…I am Sora Sohma and this…is my story…and how it all began…


End file.
